


异常者会梦见所爱之人吗

by imaginebear



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginebear/pseuds/imaginebear
Summary: 发出想搞康纳的声音之后的鸡血产物。无脑搞康纳，场景是在家----里。





	异常者会梦见所爱之人吗

 

康纳也不知道这一切是如何开始的。或许它就像是老旧的特工电影一样，在完美结局之后英雄与美人（到底谁是英雄谁是美人呢，康纳也很费解）就应该共赴云雨，这种行为也可算作一种释放压力或是庆祝的形式，又或者只是因为他们爱着彼此，而这胜利只是一个契机。胜利或许只是暂时的，康纳隐约觉得----但他和汉克的情感远比那要牢固。

所以他们仍在这里----相扑像个乖巧的小鬼一样安静的睡在一边，康纳一开始还有些担心吵到它，可事实证明，当这件事情开始之后他就变成单线程无暇顾及它了。即便是身为警用型，他也有着完备的人体结构，这不知是有意为之，还是因为他采用了某些模式化的组件----总之该有的硬件他一件不少，所需要的只是下载一些相应的软件罢了。又或者能有个老师教他，而现在他就有个很好的人选----拥有丰富人生经验的汉克。

康纳顺从的打开了模拟痛觉的元件。这令他在产生异物入侵的奇怪肿胀感的同时也产生了些许的痛苦。但正如同那些资料所说的，这些感觉都搅在一起传到控制器力来了，他无法分辨哪些是疼痛而哪些又是欢愉。他抱着汉克，用比平时更轻柔更尖细的语调请求他轻一些，而汉克在安慰他的同时却只是更加用力的----

康纳觉得连带着自己的处理器都不稳定起来，他不知道这种感觉应该算什么。额角的led光芒显示他几近当机，可即便如此在这过程中他仍在学习，这是他主程序所告诉他的，他可以融入人类社会的唯一方式。

但这不是他觉得他应该做的，而是他愿意做的。这意味着那是打破禁锢之后他自己的选择。

康纳感到有些疲惫。或许人类就是这样形容这种感觉的。他的视线有些模糊不清，这是因为他在流泪。这种条件反射一样的部分是刻在最底层的，他没法改变，而这些也让他看起来像个真正的人了。

“晚安，汉克。”康纳轻声说道。他的声音中总是带着点少年感，这令他更多时候是属于让人乐意对其敞开心扉的类型。但现在，他只能让汉克感觉自己是睡了个乳臭未干的小鬼。某种程度上这也不错，康纳开始服役也不过近几年的事情。

“...睡觉！”汉克硬是揽着康纳就这样睡了。警用仿生人的身体并不算柔软，比起性爱专用的型号要来的不那么符合人体工程学一点，但汉克并不介意。

仿生人或许是不该有梦境的，但康纳不是很确定像自己这样的异常仿生人是不是也如此。又或者这只是一段幻觉----他看到自己和汉克回到了他们初见的那间酒吧。而在那里，汉克就抱住了他。或许这就是像人类潜意识一样的东西，康纳如此认为。又或者如果他一开始就像现在这样的话，那些就会发生。可谁知道呢。


End file.
